Mi Cadena
by Sonohrina
Summary: Kurapika luego de obtener su licencia decide vengar a su clan y juro matar a cada uno de los miembros del Genei Ryodan, su mundo da un giro de 360 grados al descubrir que la chica que ama es una de ellos.
1. Chapter 1

**BIEN AMORES DEBO DECIR QUE ES MI PRIMER FIC HUNTERXHUNTER ESPERO LES GUSTE **

**RECUERDEN ACEPTO TODO TIPO DE SUGERENCIAS Y CRITICAS, PARA BIEN CLARO NO ME GUSTAN LOS INSULTOS **

Luego de presentar las pruebas de cazador, tenía que empezar la búsqueda del Genei Ryodan. Sobre todo a Kuroro Rushirufuru quien decidió acabar con mi clan "La Tribu Kuruta". Gracias a Hisoka se dónde se encuentran y mi plan es buscar a un importante empresario que me sirva como trampolín para llegar a él y acabar con todo el Clan Rushirufuru y su Brigada Fantasma.

Me separe de Gong, Killua y Leorio tiempo después de obtener nuestras licencias ahora me dirigía a abordar el tren que me llevaría a una entrevista de trabajo de guarda espaldas del gran empresario Light Nostrade, lo importante es que gracias a su hija podre obtener los globos oculares de mi gente.

Mientras entraba tropecé con una pequeña mujer - **Lo lamento señora no entre con cuidado a el camarote -** me disculpe con ella.

**Ohh tranquilo sé que fue un accidente** - dijo muy tranquila, luego me miro y dijo - **por cierto soy Senritsu y tu** - dijo con amabilidad estirando su mano.

**Kurapika mucho gusto** - dije con igual amabilidad. Me senté en mi lugar y tome un libro y comencé a leer.

Decidí no hablar tanto, sin embargo de vez en cuando teníamos conversaciones como el clima, que hacia cada uno, etc. Al notar que el tren se detuvo en mi estación me despedí con educación y me encamine a comprar unos lentes de contacto. Si me enojaba mis ojos se volverian escarlata y me descubrirían así que decidí ocultarlos.

Mientras pagaba los lentes de contacto escuche mi teléfono, mire el identificador pero era un número privado.

**Bueno** - dije tranquilo mientras salía de la óptica donde compre los lentes.

**Buenos Días, estoy comunicada con el señor Kurapika** - escuche la voz de una mujer.

**Así es, con quien tengo el placer** - dije educadamente.

**Le habla la secretaria del Señor Nostrade** - detuve mi andar y preste más atención y me tense- **era para informarle que su entrevista fue reprogramada para el día de hoy a las 8:00 pm en la mansión Nostrade. Debo recordarle que si no se presenta no tendrá oportunidad de volver a optar por el puesto** – dijo.

**Bien, cual es la dirección** - pregunte.

**Se le enviara la dirección una vez finalizada la llamada, un placer y buen día señor Kurapika** - corto la llamada e inmediatamente llego un mensaje de un numero privado. Al abrirlo efectivamente allí estaba la dirección y ciertas instrucciones a seguir. El día paso tan rápido que ya me encontraba frente a la mansión, suspire y toque el timbre. Abrió un hombre mayor de cabello gris igual que su bigote y cejas pobladas.

**Bunas noches joven, en que puedo servirle** - dijo amablemente colocando sus brazos detrás.

**Buenas noches, señor vengo por la entrevista de trabajo** - respondí ella asintió.

**Adelante ya lo llevo a la sala de espera** - abrió mas la puerta y me dio paso - **sígame** - dijo luego de cerrar la puerta. Comenzó a caminar hacia un pasillo con una escalera, baje detrás de ella y abrió una puerta me hizo ademan para entrar, asentí y al hacerlo escuche la melodía de un piano y vi a varias personas en la habitación una mujer de cabello rosado, un hombre alto y de tez oscura, otro hombre alto de bigote unido a sus patillas, una chica de tez blanca y cabello largo azabache, un hombre de estatura normal y cabello rizado rojo o naranja y una pequeña mujer de cabello marrón rojizo y casualmente era la misma del tren la cual estaba sentada tocando un piano.

**Hola muñeco quieres darme un beso** - la mujer de cabello rosado me miro con descaro yo solo negué con mi cabeza – **es una lástima por cierto soy ****Veise** – me dijo aun mirando de manera incomoda.

**Un placer, soy Kurapika** – respondí con educación.

**Hey que tal** – dijo el moreno alto – **soy Scuwala – **dijo sentado muy relajado en uno de los sillones solo hice una reverencia con mi cabeza.

**Y yo Bashou**– dijo el tipo blanco alto de barba extraña y volví hacer el gesto con mi cabeza.

**Tocino** – dijo el peli rojo-naranja con un movimiento de cabeza.

**Hola, yo soy Kiara un placer** – dijo la chica de cabello azabache y de ojos azules con una sonrisa.

**Un placer** – dije para luego dirigir mi mirada a mi pequeña compañera de viaje – **Senritsu** – dije saludando con una pequeña reverencia de cabeza.

**Pensé que no me recordaras Kurapika** – dijo dejando de tocar el piano para mirarme.

**No sabía que eras cazadora, es un placer volver a** verla – dije agradecido de conocer a alguien en la habitación, camine hasta un sillón y saque mi libro y comencé a leer, los demás hacían comentarios, bromas y hablaban mucho entre ellos, teníamos ya una hora esperando y no llegaba más nadie ni entraba nade a decirnos nada.

**Oye rubio** – me llamo Scuwala y me gire para mirarlo **– tenemos un pequeño debate y queríamos saber tu opinión** – dijo levantándose y acercándose a mí.

**A que te refieres** – pregunte elevando una de mis cejas.

**Veras esa princesita que está allí, no nos quiere decir su edad, y a decir verdad se ve muy niña como para ser guardaespaldas, en fin en tu opinión qué edad tiene** – mire a donde el señalo y vi a Kiara.

**No creo que sea mi obligación decir qué edad tiene, si ella no quiere decirlo** **es su decisión**– respondí y ella sonrió.

**Hombre debías apoyarnos – **suspiro cansado-** Bien bien Kiara deja los juegos y dinos, que edad tienes** – le pregunto.

**Tengo 16, pero no soy la única que parece niña** – dijo mirándome – **¿tú tienes 17?** – me pregunto _**"No soy un niño"**_ pensé.

**Tengo 22 **– dije tranquilo, ella me miro y asintió.

**Pues te ves muy provocativo chico, seguro no quieres un beso** – me volvió a decir Veise.

**No gracias** – dije algo incómodo con un pequeño rubor en mis mejillas.

**Disculpen la interrupción pero tienen un mensaje del señor Nostrade** – Dijo el hombre mayor que me abrió la puerta de la entrada, lo siguiente que hizo fue sacar un control remoto y apretar unos botones dejando ver una televisión y lo siguiente fue ver a un hombre en esa pantalla. Estaba sentado muy cómodamente con dos chicas a cada lado dándole masajes.

**Buenas noches, soy Light Nostrade ustedes siete están aquí para optar al trabajo de guardaespaldas, en este preciso momento tendrán una prueba para saber si son aptos o no, deben observar muy bien quienes son sus enemigos y como evitar que los ataquen** – dijo muy seriamente- **para esto tendrán solo una hora para encontrar a sus enemigos** – inmediatamente la pantalla quedo en negro y todos nos miramos.

**Que quiere decir el con encontrar a nuestros enemigos** – pregunto Kiara con mucha duda.

**Tal vez alguien nos atacara desde algún punto de la habitación** – dijo Tocino.

**O tal vez entre nosotros este el enemigo** – dije muy tranquilo y todos me miraron.

**Dices que hay un traidor entre nosotros** – pregunto ofendido Bashou.

**Solo es una suposición** – le dije.

**Kurapika es muy posible que tengas razón** – dijo Senritsu.

**De todas maneras si es así, como lo sabremos no veo que nadie actué raro** – dijo Kiara **– un momento** – dijo de repente – **tu eres un espía** – me dijo.

**Perdón **– dije sorprendido.

**Hablas como si estuvieras muy capacitado para venir a una simple entrevista de trabajo** – me dijo mirándome con desconfianza.

**Si es cierto** – dijo Tocino – **me pareció ver algo raro en ti** – dijo a la defensiva.

**No nos precipitemos, tal vez la espía seas tú nena** – dijo Veise señalando a Kiara – **eres muy joven para estar aquí, y si te contactaron no es por experiencia ¿oh si?** – pregunto ella y la pelinegra simplemente frunció el ceño.

**No soy ninguna espía, estoy aquí porque me lo gane y soy buena en mi trabajo** - respondió ella cruzándose de brazos.

**Basta creo q…** -Scuwala no termino de hablar pues escuchamos un ruido en la puerta que estaba frente a nosotros, miramos hacia la puerta y de repente ocho hombres vestidos de negro salieron de ella con pistolas en sus manos y comenzaron a disparar, apuntaron directo a nosotros pero Kiara se petrifico por lo que con mi cadena me coloque delante de ella y detuve las balas con ella.

**Kiara muévete** – le dije pero ella no reaccionaba, decidí tomarla en mis brazos y llevarla al punto más alto y alejarla de los hombres, todos peleaban con los tipos vestidos de negro. Desde la altura en la que estaba tenía una buena visión note algo extraño. Decidí dejar a Kiara allí y baje hasta donde se encontraba Bashou, me coloque detrás de él y le inmovilice las dos manos con mi cadena.

**PERO QUE MIERDA HACES**- dijo enfadado pero automáticamente los hombres desaparecieron, Todos nos miraron algo sorprendidos.

**Baise así que tú eres uno de los espías del señor Nostrade** – dije colocándome a su lado.

**MALDITO CASI NOS MATAS Y TENIAS EL VALOR DE DECIR QUE NO ERAS UN ESPIA** –discutió Bashou y Tocino sonrió de lado.

**Solo sigo ordenes** – dijo muy descarado – **ahora me encantaría saber cómo lo supiste** – se giró para mirarme.

**Cuando subí a Kiara para alejarla de ellos ya que estaba petrificada. Note que tú eras al único que no atacaban, además de notar que estabas manejándolos a todos con tu Nen** – dije y en sonrió.

**Bien hecho rubio, pero aun te faltan algunos espías** – dijo y fruncí el ceño al igual que los demás.

**Entonces es más de un enemigo** – dijo Kiara quien empezaba a bajar por las escaleras.

**Oye muñeca no serás tú la otra espía** – le dijo Scuwala muy confiado – **te vez muy joven aparte de que te cansaste de decirnos que estabas aquí porque lo ganaste y en la pelea no note eso** – ella frunció el ceño.

**No deberíamos atacarnos, sino más bien pensar quien puede ser el otro** – dijo Senritsu.

**Oye Scuwala** – dijo Veise mientras le robaba un beso al nombrado dejándonos a todos sorprendidos, se separó de él y le dijo – **podrías decirme si tú eres el otro espía** – Scuwala la miro con corazones en los ojos y desesperado por ella.

**OHH NENA SI SOY UNO DE LOS ESPIAS PERO BESAME MAS –** le dijo o más bien le suplico, pero ella lo tumbo y puso su pie en su entrepierna apretándola, el parecía muy satisfecho por ello y rogaba por más.

**MIRA BASTARDO QUIE ES EL OTRO ESPIA** – le pregunto mientras lo manejaba a su antojo, lleve mis dedos a mis labios _**"valla de lo que me salve"**_ pensé.

**OHH NENA ASI ASII** – dijo – **ES KIARA LA OTRA ESPIA –**dijo y todos miramos a donde la nombrada estaba, se encontraba e calma y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

**Interesante estrategia, fuiste tú quien hizo que empezáramos a dudar de los demás** – dijo Veise.

**Como es que trabajas con el señor Nostrade si eres tan joven – **pregunto Senritsu y ella sonrió aún más.

**Tengo 20 años, y como lo dijo Tocino solo cumplo órdenes** – dijo con tranquilidad y su actitud de niña mimada y cobarde desapareció.

**Bien quisiera saber, ahora que debemos hacer** – pregunto Bashou yo solo permanecía en silencio.

**Simple, yo me encargue de llamar a los mejores, los investigue a todos** – dijo aun parada en las escaleras – **para poder conocer al señor Nostrade debemos evaluarlos y asegurarnos de que son capaces de atender cualquier problema y situación que se presente** – dijo colocando una de sus manos en su cadera.

**Cuando conoceremos en persona al verdadero señor Nostrade y ¿tú eres el jefe de guardaespaldas?** – pregunte, ella me miro y sonrió.

**No esperaba menos de ti, tu intelecto nos sorprendió** – me dijo – **pero no lo soy, el hombre que vieron en la pantalla es Dalzollene el jefe de guardaespaldas y…**- no termino de hablar pues alguien la interrumpió.

**Y el señor Nostrade los conocerá esta misma noche en su verdadera mansión** – dijo para colocarse al lado de Kiara – **Kiara llévatelos y enséñales las reglas que deben cumplir, yo me encargare de ir por el señor Nostrade** – ella asintió y el tipo se retiró.

**Puedes hacer que Scuwala deje de actuar así** – le pregunto a Veise.

**Solo se le asara en una hora** – respondió mirándola y caminando a donde ella se encontraba.

**Ok** – dijo elevando una ceja – **todos vendrán conmigo, dejaran sus cosas en esta habitación y Scuwala y Tocino se encargaran de llevarlas a sus respectivas habitaciones en la verdadera mansión Nostrade** - se giró y comenzó a caminar. Mire a Senritsu y comenzamos a caminar detrás de la chica, al salir de la mansión había una camioneta negra – **Suban por favor** – dijo sin ninguna expresión, primero subió Bashou y Veise, luego Senritsu y yo literalmente me quede sin lugar. Ella me miro y señalo el asiento del copiloto, asentí y subí al cerrar la puerta ella se ubicó en el asiento del conductor, se colocó el cinturón y me miro –**A la señorita Nostrade le gusta que usen los cinturones de seguridad, así que les pido que todos se los coloquen por favor** – dijo mientras encendía la camioneta.

Llevábamos una hora en camino a la mansión así que Tocino hablo primero **– Oye muñeca, que tan lejos está la mansión** – ella siguió conduciendo.

**Solo un par de minutos** – respondo ella deteniéndose en el semáforo, tomo su celular marco un número y lo llevo a su oreja – **Squala estoy por llegar** – inmediatamente colgó y al cambiar la luz siguió. Giro en una calle que daba a unas residencias lujosas, volvió a girar encontrándonos de frente una enorme entrada con el portón ya abierto, al entrar el mismo se cerró y vimos una enorme mansión. Ella se detuvo en la entrada a la mansión, apago el auto **– pueden bajar** – dijo mientras se quitaba el cinturón, no sé en qué momento Bashou y Veise bajaron apresurados seguidos por Senritsu, mire a Kiara quien abría la puerta y quitaba la llave me miro y sonrió – **puedes bajar ya** - quite mi cinturón para luego abrir la puerta y bajarme- **Muy bien chicos solo hay cinco reglas que deben cumplir** – dijo en la entrada de la mansión – **la primera, hará lo que Dalzollene ordene a menos de que el señor Nostrade diga lo contrario** – asentimos – **segundo, no pueden estar ebrios, tercero la señorita Nostrade nunca debe estar sola, cuarto no puede haber ninguna relación amorosa entre ustedes y los miembros de la familia Nostrade y por ultimo pero la más importante, ningún extraño puede entrar a la mansión sin que Dalzollene lo sepa, alguna duda** – pregunto.

**Solo una** – dijo Bashou y ella lo miro y asintió – **podemos tener relaciones amorosas entre nosotros **– dijo mirando a Veise.

**En tanto no interfiera con su trabajo por supuesto** – respondió.

**Hay algún toque de queda para la señorita Nostrade** – pregunto Senritsu.

**No lo hay, el señor deja que su pequeña haga lo que quiera, les recomiendo tomar mucho café pues la señorita ama ir de fiesta y de compras a la hora que sea** –respondió.

**Una niña mimada** – dije y ella asintió.

**Bien tendrán un día libre a la semana y su paga estará siempre en su cuenta al finalizar cada mes** – dijo ella, se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta de entrada y allí nos esperaba una chica de cabello marrón hasta los hombros– **Elisa los señores llegaran en tres horas, ten las habitaciones listas para entonces **– la chica asintió y nos miró – **ellos son los nuevos guardaespaldas**- bien chicos **síganme los llevare sus habitaciones** – dijo para comenzar a caminar, al rato llegamos a una pequeña sala con varias puertas.

**Veise la primera puerta a la derecha es tu habitación** – dijo – **Senritsu estarás al lado de Veise, Bashou tú en la que sigue** – dijo señalándola **– las otras dos son las habitaciones de Scuwala y Tocino, ** **Kurapika tu iras en aquella** – señalo a la izquierda – **pónganse cómodos Dalzollene les dará sus órdenes en unas horas** – dijo mientras caminaba a una de las habitaciones al lado de la mía.

Todos fuimos a las habitaciones, nada del otro mundo una cama, escritorio, ventana, closet y un cuarto de baño, escuche que tocaban la puerta – **Adelante**- dije y vi entrar a Senritsu.

**Kurapika, quería preguntarte algo pero no quería ser** **imprudente** – yo asentí y me senté en la cama – **porque usas lentes de contactos** – pregunto.

**En algún momento te lo diré** – ella sonrió y asintió.

**Y otra cosa** – la mire con atención – **que te parece Kiara** – levante mi ceja con interrogante.

**No lo sé, supongo que es buena en lo que hace** – respondí.

**No me refiero a su trabajo, si no su personalidad y físico** – me pregunto.

**Su personalidad aun no podemos conocerla bien, recuerda que fingió ser otra persona y al descubrirla se volvió opuesta, supongo que hay que ver que pasa** – respondí sinceramente.

**Y físicamente crees que te gustaría** – lo mire con sorpresa.

**Es linda pero no creo que ni ella ni yo miremos más** – ella sonrío.

**Aun no lo sabes, ni ella tampoco pero ambos se gustaron desde que se vieron – **la mire como si estuviera loca**- pero más adelante te diré por qué lo sé** – sonrío y salió de la habitación, me recosté en mi cama y suspire, me encontraba de cierta manera cansado así que dormí un rato.

Me desperté con sorpresa al escuchar un grito –** KIARAAAAAAAA**- volví a escuchar me levante y Salí de la habitación, pero al parecer no fui en único ya que todos salieron igual que yo menos la nombrada que apenas abría la puerta de su habitación.

**Señorita Neon, ocurre algo** – le pregunto ella a la chica que gritaba.

**Si quiero conocer a mis nuevos guardaespaldas** – dijo y ella asintió.

**Ellas son Veise y Senritsu** – señalo a las dos mujeres.

**Ohh HOLA yo soy Neon -** dijo abrazando a las chicas.

**Y ellos son Bashou y Kurapika** – dijo señalándonos ahora a nosotros, la que era nuestra jefa tenía el cabello rosa y sus ojos eran verdes estatura normal para una chica de 16 años, la chica salto sobre nosotros y nos abrazó.

**Un placer** – se separó y miro a Kiara de nuevo.

**Kiara, puedes hablar con Dalzollene** – le dijo.

**Sobre que** – pregunto ella con una ceja elevada.

**Para que quite la estúpida regla de que no puedo ser pareja de un guardaespaldas** – le dijo y al parecer Kiara se asombró más.

**Señorita Neon es no pasara** – respondo ella.

**Ohh vamos, inténtalo quiero al rubio para mí** – al escuchar eso me sonroje.

**No, lo lamento** – la chica hizo un puchero.

**Lo quieres para ti por eso no dirás nada** – se cruzó de brazos y se sentó en el piso y vi un pequeño sonrojo en Kiara.

**Fueron ordenes de tu padre** – volvió hablar la pelinegra.

**PAPAAAAAAAA **– grito Neon. Inmediatamente entraron a la habitación Dalzollene y supongo que el hombre elegante es el señor Nostrade.

**Que ocurre cariño** – dijo el hombre para luego mirarnos.

**Kiara no quiere cumplir órdenes** – se quejó.

**Kiara esta vez que ocurrió** – dijo el señor Nostrade muy calmado.

**La señorita quiere de novio al nuevo guardaespaldas** – dijo ella tranquila y de nuevo me sonroje _**"porque me pasa a mí".**_

**Neon sabes que eso no puede ser – **dijo Light levantando a su hija del piso, ella hizo un berrinche y luego se sentó sin hacer ruido.

**Señor ellos son los cuatro nuevos guardaespaldas, Kurapika, Senritsu, Bashou y** **Veise** –dijo Dalzollene.

**Un placer espero que cumplan ben su trabajo** – dijo y luego se retiró con su hija sin más que decir.

**POR AHORA LO DEJARE HASTA ALLI, ESPERO LES GUSTE**

**ESPERO REVIEWS NENAS**

**AUNQUE ESO NO IMPORTA, SOLO QUIERO SABER SI LES GUSTA **


	2. Chapter 2

Me desperté al parecer un poco tarde _**"Mierda no escuche el despertador"**_ supongo que era porque ayer luego de conocer al señor Nostrade tuvimos que estudiar los planos de la mansión, el nombre de cada empleados, amigos de la familia y posibles enemigos entre esos la araña. Suspire y me levante me dirigí al cuarto de baño tome una ducha, cepille mis dientes, me vestí y por ultimo coloque mis lentes de contacto.

Salí y escuche gritos _**"La señorita Neón"**_ pensé al escuchar la voz. Me encamine a la cocina y note que Dalzollene, Tocino y Scuwala estaban con el desayuno en su ropa, cabello y cara. Mire Neón, quien tenía un puchero, ceño fruncido y brazos cruzados.

**No me comeré esa mierda!** - dijo gritando.

**Señorita Neón, debe desayunar lo que indico su padre** - dijo cansado y con su ropa manchada de tocino.

**Saben que odio los huevos y el tocino** - se quejó y cuando se los iba a tirar a Dalzollene.

**¿Porque el alboroto?** - escuche una voz femenina detrás de mí, me gire y encontré a Kiara. Su mirada era tranquila y vestía un uniforme de tenis. Ella simplemente me ignoro y siguió adelante examinando la escena, elevo una ceja y luego frunció el ceño - **Señorita Neón, se puede saber por qué razón todo el personal porta el desayuno en sus atuendos** - pregunto en un tono delicado y a la vez duro. Note como Neón se tensó y Tocino, Scuwala y Dalzollene se relajaban dejando salir un suspiro.

**Kiara, sabes que odio comer esto. Eso me hará engordar** - dijo jugando con sus manos en su regazo y mirando a todos lados menos a Kiara.

**No te engordara, todos los carbohidratos y calorías las quemaras en la práctica de tenis** - Dijo y note que Neón también llevaba un uniforme de tenis.

**Pero Kiara** - chillo ella.

**Come Neón** - dijo Kiara caminando hasta la isla en medio de la cocina, tomando asiento y Elisa le dio su desayuno - **Gracias Elisa, Neón espero que termines de comer antes que lo haga yo**- dijo para tomar un sorbo de jugo, cosa que se vio demasiado sexy _**"Pero que mierda"**_ pensé.

**Kiara** - lloro Neón.

**No lo repetiré Neón. Chicos deberían aprovechar e ir a limpiarse y por cierto. Buenos días** - dijo para luego mirar a Senritsu, Basho, Vaise y a mí - **¿desayunaron?** - nos preguntó.

**Buenos Días a usted también, y no Señorita Kiara** - respondió Senritsu.

**No pudimos en medio de la situación** - Dijo Vaise y Basho asintió. Kiara miro a Elisa y le sonrió de inmediato sirvió cuatro platos colocándolos en la isla junto a Kiara.

**Solo díganme Kiara** - Nos sonrió y caminamos en silencio hasta nuestro respectivo desayuno.

**Kiara ¿Podría preguntarte algo?** - dijo Basho. Ella lo miro tomo una servilleta y limpio sus labios.

**Seguro** - dijo sonriendo.

**No fue difícil notar que Neón es "demandante"** - dijo con una mueca- **pero ¿porque no les hace caso a ellos? o mejor dijo ¿cómo te hace caso a ti? no me malinterpretes pero eres una niña al lado de ellos **- el tomo un trozo de tocino y lo comió.

**Oh. Pues no lo sé** - se encogió de hombros.

**Y ¿Porque eres la segunda al mano? de nuevo creo que eres muy niña** - dijo para luego tomar jugo. Ella le sonrió.

**Ni idea** - tomo un poco de jugo y rio, su sonrisa era angelical pero a la vez sensual _**"pero que pasa Kurapika"**_ me regañe. Permanecí en silencio como espectador comiendo mi desayuno - **Tal vez, sea porque Scuwala y Tocino son torpes algunas veces** - tomo un bocado y Basho se rio.

**Sí. Eso es entendible** - siguió comiendo.

**De verdad tienes 20 años** - le pregunto Vaise y Kiara asintió- **debes darme tu secreto para verte así ¿usas alguna ampolla para el cabello? Se ve tan sano e hidratado** - dijo tomando un sorbo de su bebida.

**No. No me gusta usar nada parecido ni maquillaje, nada por el estilo** - dijo para luego comer un poco de tocino.

**¿Hablas enserio?** - Vaise parecía sorprendida - **te envidio chica** - dijo comiendo un poco.

**¿Qué?** - pregunto Kiara confundida.

**Muñeca lo dice porque eres linda al natural, mientras que ella parece un cuadro barato con tanto maquillaje encima**- dijo Basho y Kiara se sonrojo.

**Gracias supongo** - dijo tranquila.

**Oye Basho respeta…. Chica enserio supones** - dijo Vaise - **Cariño eres muy inocente** - dijo moviendo su mano.

**Bien. Como sea. Neón ¿has terminado ya?** - Kiara miro a Neón y sonrió - **Bien. Termina de alistarte para irnos** - Kiara siguió comiendo y Neón salió de la cocina a regaña dientes.

**Kiara** - llamo Dalzollene y ella elevo la mirada para verlo - **En cuanto estén listas avísale a Scuwala** - ella asintió - **Y Senritsu y Kurapika también irán** - deje de comer y lo mire asintiendo.

**¿Y nosotros que haremos?** - pregunto Basho.

**Irán con Tocino y conmigo** - dijo muy tranquilo.

**Scuwala, iré a comprobar si Neón esta lista** - dijo levantándose tomando a su vez el plato y vaso para luego colocarlos en el fregadero.

**Bien entonces iré a calentar los autos** - ella asintió mientras lavaba el plato.

**Señorita Kiara ¿hay algún código de vestimenta?** - pregunto Senritsu. Kiara se giró para secar sus manos y negó mirando a Senritsu.

**¿Porque la pregunta?** – preguntó para recoger su largo cabello en una coleta, acción que hizo que su blusa se subiera un poco mostrando parte de su abdomen plano y me pareció ver algo negro en el pero la blusa volvio a bajar dejándome con ganas de ver más _**"Kurapika detente te pareces a Leorio"**_ me regañe.

**Como la veo con uniforme, pensé que todos debíamos ir así** - dijo lavando su plato.

**Ohh. Lo que ocurre es que Neón me arrastra con ella en ciertas actividades, y a veces debo fingir ser sobrina del señor Nostrade -** dijo tranquila - **hoy soy la sobrina así que uno de ustedes actuara como mi guardaespaldas** - todos asentimos.

**Pero ¿porque te arrastra?** - pregunto Vaise.

**Ella no quiere que personas jóvenes sean sus guardaespaldas **– dijo muy tranquila mientras se giraba para irse, se detuvo y me miro - ** Así que Kurapika quizás tú seas su primo o su novio **- dijo caminando fuera de la cocina con una sonrisa.

**Oh chico eso es malo** - dijo Basho con cara de espanto - **esa niña malcriada hará todo lo que quiera contigo** - dijo levantándose y tomando su plato llevándolo al fregadero _**"Simplemente genial**__"_ pensé. Tomando mi plato y llevándolo al fregadero.

**Joven. Yo lo hago ese es mi trabajo** - dijo Eliza.

**Oh. Está bien** - dijo Basho seguido por Vaise quien también dejaba su plato y vaso en el fregadero.

**Está bien. Solo asumí que debía hacerlo porque Kiara y Senritsu lo hicieron** - dije tranquilamente.

**Ohh.. Dios Kiara siempre.. ** - No termino de hablar puesto que Kiara intervino.

**Yo siempre nada. Kurapika ya nos vamos avísale a Senritsu por favor** - dijo ella con su respectiva visera de tenis y su bolso deportivo y raqueta.

**Valla niña. Siempre te vez así de bien** - dijo Basho. Note como ella se sonrojo levemente pero no cambio su expresión seria.

**Enseguida nos unimos a ustedes -** respondí nuestras miradas se cruzaron y su rubor se hizo más oscuro, a la vez sentí mis mejillas arder un poco. Ella rompió el contacto y mordió su labio para luego girarse.

**Eso es nuevo** - Dijo Eliza mirándome con una sonrisa - **Sera divertido ver esto – **dijo para empezar a lavar los platos.

**Permiso, nos vemos luego** - dije apenado saliendo de la cocina. Fui a la habitación de Senritsu y ella abrió la puerta justo cuando yo iba a tocar.

**Oh hola. ¿Ya nos vamos?** - asentí y ella sonrió mientras yo le daba paso para que saliera de la habitación- **¿porque tu corazón esta alterado?** - me pregunto.

**No.. No se dé qué hablas** - y de nuevo mis mejillas se calentaron**. **_**"Definitivamente Kiara me altera de alguna manera"**_pensé.

**Viste a Kiara, se ve muy linda con ese uniforme ¿no lo crees?-** me pregunto con sus ojos entrecerrados y la imagen de Kiara se vino a mi mente y de nuevo el calor rodeo mis mejillas. Cerré los ojos y me encamine a la salida; antes de salir me detuve y mire por encima de mi hombro.

**Si, se ve bien** - dije, ella sonrió yo me gire y antes de salir la oí decir **"Ya empezaste aceptarlo".** Al rato llegamos al estacionamiento, en uno de los autos iban Scuwala, Senritsu y Neón por lo tanto me tocaba ir en el otro con Kiara.

**Kiara conduce siempre así que, iras de copiloto esta vez** - dijo Scuwala sonriendo con malicia mientras entraba al auto. Suspire y abrí la puerta del copiloto. Kiara no me miro solo verificaba todo, al subir coloque mi cinturón.

**Scuwala, ve adelante te seguiremos detrás** - dijo aun sin mirarme.

**Si nena vámonos** - dijo Scuwala. Ella suspiro y arranco el auto, Definitivamente era buena al volante, mire su perfil la visera rosa se le veía realmente bien, labios pequeños pero regordetes, largas pestañas risadas y una nariz respingada, estaba perfectamente sentada, la típica falda de tenistas era corta por lo que note sus piernas derechas, y su piel se veía tan nívea y suave.

**Kurapika **- ella me llamo y note que estaba sonrojada y avergonzada _**"Mierda, me pillo observándola"**_

**Lo lamento** - me las arregle para hablar lo más tranquilo posible - **Ocurre algo señorita Kiara** - dije mirando hacia adelante. Pero el sonido de la voz de Neón interrumpio.

**Ash.. Te llame tres veces** - se quejó por teléfono Neón - **En fin.. Te estaba diciendo que cuando lleguemos al club serás mi novio** - dijo y me sorprendió.

**¿Cómo?** - le pregunte sonrojado y Kiara se rio.

**Lo que oíste. Eres joven igual que Kiara parecen mis amigos o hermanos no mis guardaespaldas** - dijo. Suspire y pude escuchar a Scuwala reír. Apoye mi cabeza en el asiento - **eso es todo adiós** - colgó.

**Dios** - dije bajo. Kiara rio muy bajo y la mire estaba sonriendo _**"Se ve aún más linda"**_pensé. Su sonrisa desapareció y frunció el ceño.

**Kurapika llama a Dalzollene** - la mire confundido pero saque mi celular y marque el número, vi que llamo de la línea del auto - **Scuwala nos están siguiendo, voy a distraerlos**- dijo muy seria e hice lo que pidió y ella aumento la velocidad al igual que Scuwala.

**Dalzollene -** dije y Kiara pidió el celular.

**Habla Kiara. Un Doch negro nos está siguiendo desde hace unas cuatro cuadras** - dijo seria.

**ESPERA ¡NOS SIGUEN!** - grito Neón asustada por el auricular.

**Tranquila Neón** - dijo Scuwala – **Sabes que no dejaremos que hagan nada – **la calmo.

**Te daré un minuto para que desaparezcas Scuwala. Así que no lo pierdas. Adiós** - colgó y cambio el celular.

**Debemos cambiar de ruta** - dije y Kiara me miro - **Estamos por las residencias aun** - gruñí.

**Kiara te encuentras en la calle 70 si giras en la próxima cuadra saldrás a la intersección** - dijo Dalzollene

**Lo sé pero debo hacer que crea que aquí esta Neón** - dijo.

**Bien, Kurapika puedes ver el número de placa** - me pregunto, me gire y efectivamente la notaba.

**Sí. El número es Y.S.25638** - dije. Kiara se ubicó delante del auto de Neón y viro a su vez para quedar de nuevo atrás. Scuwala aprovecho la confusión del doch y desapareció una cuadra atrás.

**Neón está segura** - Dijo Kiara.

**Bien entra a la intersección y guíalos al "Auguri"** - dijo Dalzollene para luego colgar.

**Al ¿Auguri?** - pregunte, ella sonrió entrando a la intersección y aumentando aún más la velocidad.

**Significa felicidades, es un punto que tiene Dalzollene para capturar a quien nos persiga en auto **- dijo esquivando varios autos con habilidad.

**Eres buena conductora** - le dije, sonrió y de nuevo ese pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

**Gracias **- dijo y salió de la intersección quince minutos después giro en una de las calles - **Oh cayo en la trampa **- dijo aliviada disminuyendo la velocidad. Giro y volvió por donde entramos, detuvo el auto y vimos como unos hombres de Dalzollene bajaron a dos tipos del doch y los metían en patrullas policiacas. Uno de nuestros hombres se acercó hacia nosotros. Kiara bajo los vidrios.

**Hola muñeca** - le dijo el hombre, hice una mueca y un gruñido salió de mi garganta.

**Ralph. No me llames así** – dijo seria.

**Bueno bueno y ¿el quien es?** – frunció el ceño y me miro con odio.

**Se llama Kurapika es mi nuevo compañero** – dijo ella mirándome.

**AH. Hola** – dijo apartando su mirada de mí y centrándose en Kiara – **Y dime Muñeca aceptas mi invitación a cenar esta noche** – dijo el con un tono seductor que debo admitir me resulto repugnante y al ver el rostro de Kiara supe que a ella también.

**No gracias** – dijo subiendo la ventana y poniendo en marcha en auto. El camino fue tranquilo y rápido estábamos por llegar al Club.

**Kiara ¿Te coquetean mucho?** – le pregunte por alguna razón. Ella se giró y me miro.

**Espera a que llegues al club** – dijo con una sonrisa – **y así te diré a le quien coquetearan más** – Me dijo en broma.

**¿A qué te refieres?** – ella se rio. Y apretó el botón de llamar.

**Scuwala ya estamos llegando al club. Esperen en el estacionamiento mientras llegamos** – dijo luego de la respuesta de Scuwala colgó.

**¿Me responderás?** – ella volvio a reír. _**"Me gusta su risa" **_pensé.

**Vale. Eres joven, rubio y simpático**– la mire fijamente y note su pequeño rubor _**"Le parezco simpático" **_pensé y eso me agrado_**–**_ **así que. Prepárate psicológicamente para lo que veras y oirás de las amigas de la Señorita Neón **– ella tenía su mirada fija en la autopista.

**Supongo que lo soportare** – le dije –** ¿tu soportas también coqueteos de los amigos de la señorita Neón? **– ella asintió y me molesto el saber que se lanzaban a ella siempre – **Ya suponía que sí**, **es decir, hay que estar ciego para no darse cuenta que eres atractiva** – ella me miro sorprendida _**¿Yo dije eso?**_ Pensé alarmado ante mis palabras. Su sonrojo era más notorio.

**Eh. Gracias supongo** – dijo mordiéndose el labio _**"Eso me gustaría hacerlo yo"**_ pensé y mentalmente me golpee. Definitivamente juntarme con Leorio me hizo mal. Ella estaciono y al bajar del auto nos encontramos con los demás.

**Hasta que al fin llegan** – Se quejó Neón. Senritsu miro a Kiara y luego a mí, sonrio y negó con la cabeza.

**¿Se encuentran ben ustedes dos?** – Pregunto y ambos asentimos – **No lo parece, es decir, están sonrojados y sus corazones dicen muchas cosas **– ella se giró y se marchó.

**¿A qué se refiere?** – me pregunto Kiara. Hundí mis hombros en señal de no saber.

**KIARA ¡VAMOS¡** - grito Neón. Salió corriendo y entro al club.

Habíamos llegado hace horas del club, tome una larga ducha y definitivamente, haría cualquier cosa para no pisar ese club de nuevo. Las amigas de Neón son unas locas, quizás tienen deseos de sexo reprimido. Y sus amigos parecían buitres encima de Kiara. Ella nunca les dijo nada solo sonrio y jugo tenis. Neón por otro lado me tenía amarrado a ella e intentaba besarme _**"Gracias al cielo Kiara lo impedía". **_Al salir a la sala de estar de los empleados, me encontré con todos menos Kiara eso me decepciono_** "Algo me hacía querer verla" **_y Senritsu lo sabía pues hablo_**.**_

**Kurapika Hola! – **Dijo tranquila**– Kiara está en la oficina de Dalzollene – **dijo desde si lugar**.**

**Pedimos pizza y veremos una película acá mismo ¿te nos unes? – **pregunto Tocino, Cuando me iba a negar Kiara entro a la habitación. Estaba vestida con unos vaqueros, sandalias y una blusa negra suelta que hacía que su piel resaltara al igual que sus ojos azules y su cabello estaba acomodado por encima de su hombro.

**Basho ¿puedes ir por las pizzas? ya llegaron** – dijo amablemente Basho asintió y salió en busca de las pizzas, entonces ella me miro – **Kurapika ¿te unirás a nosotros a ver la película?** – me pregunto y yo solo asentí y ella me sonrio.

**Me encantaría mirarlos sonrojarse el uno al otro pero quiero ver esa película** – dijo Vaise riéndose al igual que los demás.

**En fin, acá tengo la película acomódense mientras la coloco** – vi que todos se acomodaron Vaise ocupo el sillón grande para ella y Basho, dudo que alguien se sentara a su lado cuando apagaran las luces, ellos harían algo más que ver solo una película. Senritsu se sentó en un sillón y Tocino el otro, Scuwala no estaba le tocaba la guardia. Quedándonos Kiara y yo en el sillón de dos personas _**"Excelente"**_ pensé avergonzado. Basho volvio y coloco la pizza en la mesita del centro acomodándose en el sillón con Vaise. Yo me senté en el sillón y mire a Kiara.

Kiara camino hasta el aparato, la blusa dejaba al descubierto su perfecta espalda, llamó mi atención algo negro _**"Un tatuaje"**_ desde donde termina su cuello hasta el centro de los omoplatos, habían unas letras chinas o japonesas colocadas el vertical ¿Qué significan? me dio curiosidad pero no pregunte.

**Kiara ¡tienes un tatuaje!** - dijo Vaise con curiosidad, Kiara coloco el dvd y se giró. Asintió sin interés. Buscando el control remoto del aparato – **¿Qué significa? ¿Es chino?** – Kiara camino y apago la luz camino a donde me encontraba y se sentó a mi lado.

**Es japonés** – y le dio Play a la película- significa _**"La Familia Lo Es Todo y Todo Es Por La Familia"**_ – sonrio su rostro se veía como siempre pero esa sonrisa no llego a sus ojos que se mostraban tristes.

**Bien Cállense. Quiero ver la película no hablar de uno de los tatuajes de Kiara** – dijo tocino y Kiara rio.

**¿Tienes más de uno?** – le pregunte bajo y ella asintió – **¿dónde?** – volví a preguntar.

**Kurapika, luego puedes comprobar los tatuajes a solas con ella, de preferencia en la privacidad de su habitación pero ahora quiero ver la puta película. Gracias** – se quejó Tocino y me ruborice. Ella volvio a reír y le prestó atención a la película.

A mitad de película Senritsu se retiró para ir a la cama, Basho y Vaise se comían el uno al otro _**"literalmente **_"en el sillón hasta que decidieron desaparecer ambos en la habitación de Vaise, cosa que agradecí Tocino seguía viendo la película, sentí un peso en mi hombro y al ver que era, vi a Kiara quien se había quedado dormida.

**Oye chico, llévala a su habitación por mí** - me dijo Tocino – **debe de estar muy agotada para dormirse encima de ti** – lo mire y asentí, tome a Kiara por la cintura para sostenerla mientras me ponía de pie, me incline para cargarla estilo nupcial, automáticamente ella acomodo su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello y sentí su cálida respiración en el al igual que el olor a cerezas que provenía de su cabezo y su piel.

Me encamine a su habitación, maniobre para abrir la puerta y no encontré la luz, camine hacia su cama recostándola suavemente en ella, al dejarla allí me quede aun inclinado mirándola "definitivamente es hermosa" pensé. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escuche que hablo en sueños.

**Kurapika** – dijo en un gemido, me congele allí a centímetros de ella **¿soñaba conmigo? ¿porque? Y sobre todo ¿Qué soñaba conmigo?**

**Hola!**

**¿Qué les pareció? Gracias por los reviews **

**Saludos y besos**


	3. Chapter 3

Me levante la siguiente mañana, definitivamente no pude dormir bien anoche. Tan solo el recuerdo de su gemido involucrando mi nombre me desconcertaba, me confundía y me intrigaba. Decidí olvidar todo, darme una ducha e ir a desayunar para luego cumplir con mi trabajo. Una vez que me aliste me dirigí a la cocina encontrándome con Senritsu.

**Buenos días, Kurapika** – dijo amablemente.

**Buenos días, Senritsu** – le respondí igual. Caminamos mientras conversábamos tranquilamente entramos a la cocina y todos desayunaban menos Vaise, Basho y Scuwala.

**Buenos días, Senritsu, Kurapika ¿Van a desayunar?** – nos preguntó Elisa.

**Si por favor** – dije y Senritsu me imito para luego sentarse al lado de Kiara quien estaba concentrada en el correo y no en su desayuno – **Buenos días a todos** – salude mientras Neón, Tocino, Dalzollene y Kiara me miraban y asentían.

**Kiara, ¿Cómo dormiste? te ves algo cansada** – pregunto Dalzollene.

**Estoy bien, no es nada** – dijo con calma.

**Deja eso y por favor desayuna** – le reprocho Dalzollene. Ella lo miro suspiro y dejo de lado las cartas.

**Vale** – fue lo único que dijo. Realmente se veía agotada. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por mi celular que sonó.

**Disculpen** – dije para retirarme a contestar – **Bueno** – dije y escuche la voz de Leorio.

**-Kurapika… cuanto tiempo ¿Cómo has estado? –** dijo en su típico todo.

**-Muy bien Leorio y tú y los chicos que tal –** pregunte tranquilo.

**-Excelente, y cuéntame conseguiste el trabajo –** me pregunto.

**-Por suerte así fue –** le dije.

**-Me alegro, oye estaremos allí mañana ¿crees que podamos encontrarnos? –** me dijo y me alegro saber que vendrían.

**-Bien me envías la dirección para ir a verte o nos veremos en otro lugar. Oye tengo clase debo irme, cuídate amigo –** dijo y colgó, sonreí ante ese típico acto de hola y adiós. Colgué el celular y regrese a la isla del desayuno, mire a Dalzollene quien miraba con reproche a Kiara.

**Creí haberte dado una orden** – dijo molesto sin alzar la voz.

**Sí. No tardare, Lo sabes** – le dijo mientras su mano se iluminaba de un color rosa "Nen" pensé. Note que en su muñeca había un tatuaje de una pequeña especie de cruz, me resultaba familiar pero de dónde. Paso de una a una las cartas revisándolas, miro a Dalzollene y sonrio triunfante, cuando llego a la última carta su expresión cambio, frunció el ceño y dejo caer el resto, el brillo desapareció.

**Dalzollene **– dijo casi en susurro. Dalzollene frunció el ceño, se levantó y la tomo de la muñeca y se la llevó hasta la oficina.

**¿Qué ocurrió?** – pregunto Elisa.

**Kiara encontró algo malo en la última carta o eso pareció** – dijo Senritsu preocupada.

**Tocino** – llamo Neón – **será una carta donde él es infiel** – dijo ella con cierta diversión.

**¿Enserio lo crees?** – dijo riendo.

**Ellos siempre andan con secretos y se encierran en la oficina** – dijo ella mirándonos – **no lo han notado**– dijo sorprendiéndonos a todos los presentes.

**Creemos que son pareja, aunque no entiendo porque si ella es menor** – se quejó Tocino. Y me sorprendí ¿Son pareja?

**Sí, pero Dalzollene es un buen partido**– dijo Neón.

**Bueno algún día entenderemos esa relación igual no es nuestro asunto** – dijo para luego seguir comiendo.

El desayuno continúo en silencio, ¿Qué contenía esa carta? ¿Una amenaza? ¿Por qué aun no salían del despacho de Dalzollene? Y si es una amenaza ¿porque no estamos allí armando alguna estrategia? ¿De verdad son pareja? Paso un rato y yo solo estaba en el balcón mirando que pasaba hasta que sentí a alguien a mis espaldas.

**Kurapika podemos hablar** – me dijo Senritsu.

**Claro –** respondí.

**Recuerdas que te dije que puedo saber si alguien es sincero o no** – yo solo asentí – **al igual que se sus sentimientos **– ella callo y suspiro.

**¿Me dirás por qué lo sabes?** – le pregunte y ella asintió.

**Mi habilidad en el Nen es la Sonata** – dijo hice ademan para que continuara - **después de escuchar la Sonata de la Oscuridad, adquirí una audición extra sensible. Puedo escuchar pasos a unos cien metros de distancia, e incluso determinar el número de personas y distinguir las huellas de su destino de la multitud, en una ciudad** – la mire sorprendido.

**Es decir, puedes escuchar los latidos del corazón de los demás y ser capaz de saber sus estados emocionales** – ella asintió.

**Exacto como resultado, puedo saber si están mintiendo o no y lo que siente su corazón**– dijo.

**Eso quiere decir que ¿sabes todo de mí?** – pregunte con interés y ella sonrio.

**Solo se tus sentimientos no lo que viviste** – ella suspiro – **¿algún día me lo dirás? Pero ahora debes saber que Kiara no es la chica dura que crees, pero tampoco es débil** – dijo mirándome.

**No logro entenderte** – dije tratando de analizar lo que dijo de Kiara.

**A su tiempo lo entenderás, solo puedo decirte que sus latidos son tristes, con cada latido sufre y muestran miedo, hoy sus latidos eran distintos, el sonido era más triste, más doloroso y con culpa** – la mire y pensé en cómo se veía Kiara esta mañana – **solo sus latidos se calman cuando tu estas cerca de ella** – eleve una ceja por la sorpresa – **al igual que tu dolor y tu tristeza desaparecen cuando ella está en la misma habitación que tu** – ella se cayó.

**Me estás diciendo ¿que siento algo por ella?** – ella sonrio y asintió.

**Y ella algo por ti, pero eso lo descubrirán luego** – ella frunció el ceño – **la carta que ella reviso al final la altero en todos sentidos, casi sentí como si su corazón se hubiera parado y luego el terror la invadió** – ella suspiro y miro hacia el paisaje delante de nosotros.

**No se ve como alguien que tenga miedo o corra de algo o alguien** – dije mirado el cielo.

**Por cierto Kurapika** – la mire – **ella y Dalzollene no tienen nada amoroso**– la mire extrañado.

**¿De qué hablas?** – ella sonrio.

**Nada **– sonrio – **ahora vamos a trabajar – **dijo saliendo del balcón con una sonrisa en su rostro.

**¿Que saben de ella?** – pregunto un hombre alto de tez blanca, ojos ónix de unos 26 años miraba a sus subordinados.

**Lo lamento líder** - hablo un hombre igualmente alto, rubio y de facciones duras de unos 33 años – **Pareciera que se la hubiera tragado la tierra** – dijo el hombre rubio, el pelinegro bufo y paso su mano por su cabello revolviéndolo.

**Phinx han pasado siete meses desde que se fue** – se levantó enojado mirando a todos los miembros de la organización - **Como es posible que no la encontremos** – grito.

**Líder recuerde que es una Rushirufuru, lleva en las venas la sangre de un Ryodan** – dijo una chica de unos 19 años cabello corto y negro con gafas.

**Así es, Shizuku tiene razón, además la marco ella es fuerte e inteligente, así la criaron señor** – dijo una chica de cabellos azules.

**Machi De igual manera, mi hermana no debe ser invisible para mi mucho menos con la marca del Genei en su espalda **– se quejó el pelinegro.

**Usted mismo ha dicho que era nuestra arma** – dijo Phinx – **quizás hallo la manera de ocultarse de nosotros, ni siquiera sus amigos de la universidad saben de ella** – finalizo.

**Cállense y sigan buscándola** – dijo Kuroro y salió del lugar – **y no se olviden de la Familia Nostrade** – dijo con tono firme y duro.

Cuatro horas después de estar oyendo las locuras de Neón, Dalzollene y Kiara salieron del despacho, ella volvía a tener su cara de Póker. Mire a Senritsu y ella me miro triste.

**Kiara ¿estás bien?** – pregunto Senritsu y ella frunció el ceño.

**Si** – respondió fríamente.

**Que pasa Kiara problemas en el paraíso** – dijo Scuwala entrando a la sala seguido por el Señor Nostrade, Vaise y Basho. Ella no respondió.

**Scuwala basta, no empiecen con esos ridículos comentarios** – se limitó a decir Dalzollene.

**Dalzollene, hasta yo los estoy creyendo, pasas mucho tiempo con la niña a solas** – dijo Light Nostrade - **¿debería preocuparme y alejar a Neón de ti?** – dijo sonriendo gracioso.

**¡Espera! Muñeca sales con este anciano. Sin ofender señor** – dijo Basho.

**Si eso no me ofende** – dijo Dalzollene con sarcasmo.

**Si me disculpan, debo retirarme** – se disculpó ella, y note lo pálida que se encontraba, se dirigió al pasillo que da con las habitaciones.

**Bien ya enojaron a mi guardaespaldas, ¿Quién me acompañara ahora al centro comercial?** – se quejó Neón.

**Kurapika ve un momento con Kiara asegúrate de que este bien**- me dijo Dalzollene – **si no lo está avísanos**– dijo y entrego el correo al señor Nostrade ¿por qué no estaría bien?

**Si señor** – dije y camine en dirección a la habitación de Kiara. Toque pero nadie hablo, decidí entrar y lo primero que vi fue a Kiara desmayada sobre el piso – **Kiara** – dije y me acerque a ella, y comprobé que tenía fiebre y sus signos eran débiles – **¡Mierda! DALZOLLENE** – grite y escuche pasos rápidos hacia la habitación y todos me miraron con pánico.

**¿Qué ocurrió?** – me pregunto Senritsu.

**La encontré así. Tiene fiebre y signos vitales débiles** - Dalzollene se acercó y la cargo.

**Enciende el auto Scuwala** – dijo camino a la salida. Una vez en el estacionamiento ella empezó a despertar.

**¿Qué haces?** – le pregunto a Dalzollene.

**Te llevare al médico** – ella frunció el ceño y se removió para que el la bajara. Al hacerlo se alejó de él y se dirigió a la casa **- ¿Qué crees que haces?** – dijo Dalzollene con molestia en su voz.

**Me iré a mi habitación** - dijo molesta pero aún no se veía nada bien.

**Mira como estas. Debemos llevarte al médico** - dijo Light.

**No señor, con todo respeto. Me siento bien solo debo descansar** - miro ceñuda a Dalzollene - **Lo sabes** - le dijo.

**Oh Dios** - Murmuro Senritsu, la mire y luego hablo **- Si señor yo puedo cuidarla y si empeora yo me hare responsable** - dijo acercándose a Kiara quien la miraba sorprendida.

**Senritsu** - le regaño Light - **esta niña necesita un médico** – le reprocho.

**Kiara solo será un momento. No seas caprichosa justo en este momento** - le dijo Scuwala.

**Estoy bien** - dijo casi en susurro. De nuevo se encontraba pálida, Senritsu le tomo la mano.

**Kiara ¿se trata de tu enfermedad?** – pregunto Dalzollene serio. Ella lo miro sorprendida pero luego asintió y bajo la mirada. ¿Estaba enferma?

**Bien. Te llevare a tu habitación** - él se acercó a ella y la tomo en brazos. Ella no protesto de verdad se veía mal y muy débil.

**Que terca es esa niña** - se quejó Light - **Tocino, llama al médico de Kiara. Yo me encargare de los gastos** - dijo entrando a la casa. Tocino asintió y busco su celular en el bolsillo del abrigo.

**¿Que fue eso?** - dijo Basho.

**¿De qué enfermedad hablan?** - le pregunte.

**Solo el señor Nostrade y Dalzollene lo saben** - dijo - **No hemos logrado sacarle nada** - dijo mientras negaba.

**Iré a avisarle a Dalzollene que el medico ya está en camino. Permiso** - dijo Tocino entrando.

**Bueno. Que les parece si hablamos adentro** - dijo Vaise - **acá hay mucho frio** - se froto los brazos y entro seguida por nosotros. Al llegar al área de empleados vi a Senritsu sentada en el sofá.

**Senritsu, no ibas a cuidar a Kiara** – le pregunte y ella nos miró.

**Dalzollene no me ha dejado entrar a la habitación** - explico ella. **Aaaaahhhhhh** Escuchamos un grito - **Dios mío** - Senritsu se veía lastimada y tapaba sus oídos.

**Esa es Kiara** - dijo Scuwala. Todos nos paralizamos al escuchar un segundo grito más desgarrador.

**Oh Dios. Pero que pasa** - dijo Vaise. Tocino se acercó a la puerta para abrirla.

**¡Mierda! tiene seguro** - dijo preocupado y molesto.

**Bastaaaaa Detenteee** se oiga gritar Kiara.

**DALZOLLENE ABRE** - grito Basho con genuina preocupación.

**Aaaahhhhh Bastaaaaa** cada grito nos preocupaba más.

**KIARA** escuchamos a Dalzollene.

**Se acabó. Tirare esa puta puerta** - gruño Scuwala.

**PERO QUE OCURRE** - grito furioso Light.

**Dalzollene está encerrado con Kiara y no para de gritar** – informo Vaise, mientras una Neón y una Elisa entraban asustadas.

**DETENTEEEE** nos asustó el grito y Light se acercó a la puerta.

**DALZOLLENE** - grito golpeando la puerta.

**Hay que entrar** - dijo Basho.

**Tiren esa puerta** - ordeno Light. Scuwala y Basho iban a patearla cuando esta se abrió. Dejando ver a un Dalzollene agotado y sudoroso.

**QUE LE HICISTE** - le grito Basho.

**Nada. Ella se encuentra agotada **- ¿agotada? ¿Qué paso allí? el miro a Senritsu - **ella quiere verte solo a ti Senritsu** - La mencionada se veía agobiada y asintió. Se levantó y Dalzollene la dejo entrar - **Nadie más puede pasar** - dijo en tono amenazante.

**¿Eso es todo?** - se quejó Tocino - **todos los malditos meses le ocurre esto y aún no sabemos exactamente que ni por qué** - dijo molesto.

**No es su asunto. Ella se los ha dejado claro** - dijo Dalzollene.

**Tenemos derecho a saber. Sabes que la queremos como hermana** - dijo Elisa preocupada.

**Lo sé**- suspiro - **no puedo decirles** - dijo.

**Es decir, ella sufre y debemos soportar sus gritos de dolor y hacer que nada ocurrió** - dije calmado.

**Así es** - se limitó a responder.

**No** - dijo Basho - **debemos saberlo** - dijo molesto.

**Neón quiere salir esta noche**- cambio el tema - **irán con ella Tocino y Vaise** - dijo mirando a los mencionados.

**Hmp claro** - se quejó Vaise.

**El señor tiene una cena en media hora ira Scuwala, Basho y mi persona** - ellos asintieron de mala gana.

**Bien prepárense para marcharnos** - dijo Light.

**Kurapika tu esperaras al médico y cuidaras de Kiara junto a Senritsu** - me miro serio **- pero no puedes entrar a verla** - fruncí el ceño.

**Si señor** - dije sentándome en el sillón.

Todos se habían marchado hace un tempo, el medico llego y al tiempo se fue. Senritsu no salía y yo no podía entrar me distrajo el sonido del celular.

**Bueno** - dije  
><strong>- Kurapika. Como estas?-<strong> escuche la voz de Gong.  
><strong>-Gong Hola... estoy bien y tú-<strong> le dije.  
><strong>-bien... oye era para avisarte que ya estamos abordando el tren. Llegaremos mañana temprano-<strong> me dijo.  
><strong>-Me avisan cuando lleguen para ir por ustedes-<strong> escuche la puerta de la habitación y me gire. Era Senritsu se veía más tranquila pero triste.  
><strong>-Bien te avisaremos... Adiós-<strong> grito Killua junto a Gong sonreí y me despedí para luego colgar.

**Senritsu, ¿Cómo estás?** - ella me miro y sonrio.

**Bien, solo no quería escuchar sus latidos** - se sentó a mi lado.

**Tan grave era ¿Estaba tan lastimada?** - le pregunte.

**Físicamente ni un rasguño** **pero si sentía dolor **- la mire sorprendido - **ahora el dolor reflejado en sus latidos no se los desearía a nadie** - suspiro - **algo le hizo daño pero no la hirió físicamente, solo sintió todo ese horrible dolor** – repitió y me miro.

**¿Es todo lo que dirás?** - le dije y ella asintió - **¿ella hablo de su vida? es decir, de su enfermedad** – ella asintió de nuevo.

**Ella sabe que no puede mentirme, ella me contrato por eso exactamente** - yo la mire con cierta duda.

**¿Qué enfermedad tiene?** - le pregunte.

**Una que ninguna ciencia ni religión puede curarla y darle cura o consuelo** - ella me miro – **algo que nadie debería pasar, ni siquiera en las historias más alocadas** – Senritsu se veía lastimada.

**¿Qué puede ser tan malo? – **le pregunte pero ella suspiro.

**No puedo hablar de ello** – ella me miro - **¿Me contaras tu historia?-** la mire extrañado y suspire.

**No te detendrás hasta saberlo verdad** - le dije y sonrio.

**Así es** - sonrio - **ella duerme así que habla con toda confianza** - me dijo prestándome atención.

**Bien** - suspire - **Pertenezco a la tribu Kuruta, o la que fue, tenemos la extraña habilidad de poner los ojos rojos dependiendo de nuestra emoción** - ella me miro.

**Por eso, usas los lentes de contacto. Para ocultarlos** - asentí – **El otro color me gustaba más –** dijo y sonreí para luego seguir.

**Cuando tenía 12 años, los asesinaron a todos para robar sus ojos** - ella sabía mi dolor ahora.

**Y sabes quienes son los responsables** - me pregunto y asentí.

**Así es. Y les sigo la pista, por eso tome este empleo** - ella me miro asombrada.

**¿Quiénes son? ¿Piensas vengarlos?** - yo asentí de nuevo.

**Ese es mi propósito. Ellos son el Genei Ryodan y quien lo provoco fue Kuroro ****Rushirufuru** - ella palideció.

**Oh No** - dijo y la mire extrañado.

**¿Los conoces?** – le pregunte con temor a su respuesta. Ella negó.

**Solo me sorprendió. Y que harás cuando los encuentres** - me pregunto algo nerviosa.

**Los matare a todos a cada uno de los 12 miembros y también a su hermana. Los ****Rushirufuru**** no lastimaran a nadie más con su brigada fantasma** - ella se sorprendió.

**¿Lo has investigado?** - pregunto y de nuevo asentí.

**Uno de esos miembros es mi espía** - ella pensó un tiempo.

**¿Los conoces? es decir, sus rostros el de todos** - asentí.

**De todos, no podría reconocer a la hermana ya que no hay fotos de la chica, solo sé que se llama Kia ****Rushirufuru** - dije tranquilo.

**Valla** - fue lo único que dijo- ¿**qué más sabes?** – me pregunto.

**Todos tienen ese tatuaje de araña en la espalda, sé que Kia desapareció pero aun no tengo los detalles, los ****Rushirufuru tienen una marca familiar tatuada en sus cuerpos** – dije y ella se notaba pensativa. Me distrajo mi celular.

**-Bueno-** respondí.

**-Kurapika, soy Hisoka** – escuche el acento francés.

**-Hisoka, dime tienes más información**- le pregunte.

**-Oye chico también estoy bien gracias. Y si la tengo**- dijo.

**-Disculpa, es bueno habla contigo, dime que tienes** – le dije.

**-Que impaciencia. Veraz no tengo foto pero conocí a la chica, como te dije ella es de cabello negro largo, ojos negros como los de Kuroro y su marca está en la muñeca. Creo que si la encontramos primero que Kuroro mas que un enemigo ella será nuestra aliada** – dijo como si nada.

**-¿Cómo puede ser una aliada?** – le pregunte.

**-Hablaremos en persona y te lo explicare. Ahora debo colgar –** y así fue colgó sin decir más.

**Kurapika, ¿te quedarías con Kiara?** – Me pregunto – **me gustaría una ducha** – explico y yo asentí. Vi cómo se perdió en su habitación, yo me levante y me dirigí a la habitación de Kiara, Al abrir la puerta la encontré sentada en su cama con la mirada perdida y llena de dolor, ni siquiera noto que entre. Me acerque a ella y la llame.

**Kiara** – ella no me miro **– Kiara** – lo intente de nuevo pero con el mismo resultado. Me senté a su lado y toque su mano, estaba fría – **Kiara ¿cómo te sientes?** – le pregunte y ella me miro. Se veía tan distinta, estaba tan vulnerable que recordé lo que me dijo Senritsu en el balcón _"__**Kiara no es la chica dura que crees, pero tampoco es débil**__" _Ella sin previo aviso se acercó y se escondió en mi pecho mientras comenzaba a llorar. Yo me tese y a la vez sentía mis mejillas arder. La abrace y solo nos quedamos allí en silencio.

**HOLA…**

**QUE LES PARECIO **

**Debo agradecerles a ****Sasu Love For Ever**** y ****HikariVeroNostrade01**** por sus reviews…..**

**Hasta la próxima…**

**Recuerden los Reviews son gratis y son la base de la inspiración de la autora….**

**Arrivederci **


End file.
